


The Apology

by Shinnington



Series: Dear John [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, I promise it gets better, M/M, Missing Scene, Painful road to reconciliation, Smut, apology, deutsche tags kommen später, not as dubcon as it looks at first
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinnington/pseuds/Shinnington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zweite ‚vermisste Szene‘ von „Dear John“. Sherlock kommt wie versprochen zu 221b, bereit sich entweder zu Entschuldigen oder zu betteln. (Macht mehr Sinn wenn ihr vorher „Dear John“ gelesen habt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Apology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319484) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



Sherlock betrat 221b mit einer Furcht, die er nicht wirklich erwartet hätte. Speedy’s war für heute schon geschlossen und draußen war bei diesen Temperaturen, die sich gerade so über dem Gefrierpunkt befanden kaum noch jemand um diese späte Stunde unterwegs. Von der Straße aus, konnte er nur die Zimmerdecke und ein Stück der Wohnzimmertapete durch das Fenster sehen – was wohl hieß, dass mindestens die Schreibtischlampe brannte. Irgendwo da oben wartete John auf ihn. Es kam ihm so vor, als wären sie beide die einzigen Seelen in der Baker Street.

Die Tür war verschlossen, aber durch Mycrofts Voraussicht, blieb es Sherlock erspart seine eigene Haustür aufbrechen zu müssen, denn irgendwie hatte Sherlocks Haustürschlüssel in der Zeit als er Mycrofts Haus verlassen hatte bis hierhin auf magische Weise den Weg in seine Manteltasche gefunden. Hoffentlich war es nicht notwendig, Mycroft wirklich _danken_ zu müssen, deshalb schickte Sherlock der am nächsten gelegenen Überwachungskamera ein kurzes Nicken, stieß die Tür auf und trat ein.

Alles war erdrückend still. Logische Schlussfolgerung, Mrs. Hudson war nicht da – auch gut, wo Sherlock ja immer noch für tot gehalten werden sollte. Wo er noch für eine Weile „tot“ sein musste, solange bis sein Name reingewaschen und der unvermeidliche Medienrummel kontrolliert war. So leise wie möglich ging er die Treppen hoch und zur offenen Tür von 221b.

_John_ _._ Aus dem heimlichen Hereinschleichen wurde nichts – John wartete auf ihn, seine Arme hatte er in die Hüften gestemmt, Füße auf Schulterbreite auseinandergestellt in einer klassischen Alpha Körperhaltung die nach Herausforderung aussah und die Sherlock dazu veranlasste, sich vor Johns Füßen zusammenzurollen und dessen Beine zu umklammern bis John ihm verzieh. Nicht das er es verdiente, nach all dem was er getan hatte, aber dies war _John_ und seine Fähigkeit alles und jedem zu vergeben, war praktisch magisch in ihrer Grenzenlosigkeit. Nur das die jetzige Kombination aus _Wut_ und _Entschlossenheit_ nichts Gutes verhieß. Sherlock trat weiter in den Raum und schloss, aus einer alten Angewohnheit, die John ein mal erfreut hatte, die Tür hinter sich. Die Entschuldigung, die er Wochen zuvor schon in Sorgfalt vorbereitet hatte hänselte ihn jetzt, sie bewegte sich außerhalb seiner Reichweite und konnte sich weder an die Worte erinnern, noch an die genaue Betonung-

„Hör auf.“ John senkte leicht den Kopf, sein Blick war zornig und anklagend. „Ich will deinen wohlüberlegten Scheiß, den du dir vorher zurechtgelegt hast nicht hören. Beantworte mir nur eine Frage: hast du das, was du die letzten Monate gesagt hast, wirklich gemeint?“

Sherlock traute seiner Stimme nicht. Er nickte.

„Also, der ganze ‚Ich habe dich nie belogen‘ Scheiß – den hast du ernst gemeint.“

Sherlock nickte erneut. John’s Körperhaltung war steif und vorsichtig – jeder Zentimeter ein gefährlicher Soldat. Sorgfältig kontrolliert, solange Sherlock keine plötzliche Bewegung machte oder das falsche sagte-

„Du weißt schon“, fuhr John in einem abgehackten Tonfall fort, „dass Halbwahrheiten immer noch eine Art Lügen ist, oder?“

Sherlock leckte sich über die Lippen und kämpfte um die richtigen Worte. „Ich konnte nicht – dich überhaupt zu kontaktieren war schon ein enormes Risiko für mich. Ich konnte dir nicht sagen, dass ich lebe. Ich _konnte nicht_.“

„Und doch hast du Geständnisse aus mir herausbekommen. Dinge, die ich nie jemand andern erzählt habe. Dinge die ich nie jemand andern erzählen _konnte_. Sag mir, Sherlock: hast du es getan weil du gelangweilt warst? Oder,“, John senkte die Stimme bis es fast einem knurren glich. „hast du es getan, weil du wirklich willst, dass ich dich gegen die Tür drücke. Dass ich dir einen runterhole und dir einen blase bis du keine Luft mehr bekommst und kaum noch aufrecht stehen kannst?“ Er trat näher, beanspruchte mit dem näher kommen sein Territorium im Raum. Ein General in der Mitte eines Kampfes. „Ich will es von dir hören“, knurrte er. „War das eine Lüge?“

_Oh Gott_. Unter seinen Fingerspitzen fühlte Sherlock Holz und realisierte verspätet, dass er sich gegen die Tür fallen gelassen hat und er versuchte sich kleiner zu machen. Die Erkenntnis ermöglichte ihn aber auch nicht damit aufzuhören. Er Schluckte hart und schüttelte mit voller Absicht den Kopf.

„Ich will es von dir hören,“ wiederholte John, pirschte sich die letzten verbleibenden Schritte heran bis er Sherlock wirklich gegen die Tür drückte und er praktisch die nächsten Worte in sein Ohr atmete. „Benutz deine verdammte Stimme und sag mir – wenn ich dir deine Klamotten jetzt runterreißen, dich auf das Sofa werfen und dich einfach nehmen würde, wäre es das was du wolltest? Oder war all das ein Trick?“

„Es war-“ Sherlocks Stimme glich einem Krächzen, das war das erste Mal, dass sie es wieder tat seit dem Tag an dem er in die Pubertät kam. Er spürte wie er errötete, aber er probierte es tapfer noch ein mal. „Es war die Wahrheit.“

„Und wie ist es mit jetzt?“, knurrte John mit den Lippen nur einen Zentimeter von seinem Ohr entfernt. Das Gefühl von warmem Atem an der sensiblen Haut seines Innerohres ließ Sherlock am ganzen Körper erzittert. Natürlich bemerkte John dies, lehnte sich vor und presste ihre Oberkörper aneinander, wobei er sicherlich das schnelle Staccato von Sherlocks Herzen fühlen würde. „ _Nicht lügen_ “, raunte er.

„Bitte.“ Heraus kam es geflüstert und Sherlock schloss peinlich berührt die Augen. So sollte das ganze eigentlich nicht laufen, John sollte sich nicht an ihn _heran_ _pirschen_ wie ein Löwe an ein Gnu-  

„Zieh dich aus.“ John trat plötzlich zurück und verschränkte die Arme. Sherlocks Körper schwankte vor durch den plötzlichen Verlust als wären ihre beider Oberkörper magnetisch, aber er fing sich noch rechtzeitig bevor er fallen konnte. Er blickte John in die Augen – kalt, entschlossen, tödlich – und entdeckte, dass seine Finger ohne das Zutun seines Gehirns schon angefangen hatten sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Es war furchterregend. Sherlock zog langsam seine Kleidung aus, methodisch. In keinem Sinn Verführerisch, nur mit so viel Effizienz wie er zusammenkratzen konnte. John wollte, dass er sich auszog, also zog er sich aus. Er ließ alles auf dem Boden liegen wo es landete und John schaute ruhig zu, die Arme immer noch verschränkt und kerzengerade dastehend. Ohne den Schutz eines Shirts oder einer Jacke war es in dem Raum kalt, aber Sherlock versuchte entschlossen nicht zu zittern. Nicht wegen der Temperatur und nicht wegen Johns Blick.

„Komm in die Mitte des Zimmers und dreh dich um. Langsam.“ John trat zurück um Sherlock mehr Raum zu geben und nahm, als Sherlock in Position war wieder seine steife Militärs Haltung ein. „Ich will dich sehen.“, fügte er hinzu.

Sherlock hob seine Arme mit den Handflächen nach oben etwas vom Körper weg und drehte sich langsam im Kreis, qualvoll bewusst, dass Johns Blick die ganze Zeit über seinen Körper streifte. Die restlichen Verletzungen katalogisierte, abwägte und analysierte. Die Augen eines Arztes. Die meisten Verbrennungen waren verheilt, nur einzelne pinke Stellen zeigten auf wo sie gewesen waren, aber viele Blutergüsse waren immer noch sichtbar. Der grellste von allen war der auf seinem rechten Wangenknochen, den Johns Faust hinterlassen hatte. Johns Blick ging direkt dort drüber hinweg und er fuhr mit seiner stillen Inspektion fort.

„Es war nicht nur ein Feuer“, sagte John endlich. „Ich habe das meiste davon schon mal gesehen – warst du in Afghanistan als du geschnappt wurdest?“

„Syrien.“ gab Sherlock zu.

„Ah.“ John ließ einen Finger kreisen, als stummer Befehl an Sherlock, dass er noch eine Umdrehung machen sollte. „Um Moriartys Netzwerk zu zerschlagen, nehme ich an?“

„Es war die letzte Zelle und an die heranzukommen war am riskantesten.“

„Und du hast dich fangen lassen.“

„Ich wollte nicht…“ Sherlock schloss die Augen. Es war einfacher John nicht zu sehen. „Ich wollte nicht länger warten. Dich zu sehen. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie über meine Verbindung zu Mycroft wussten.“

„Also dachtest du – was? Das du auf freundschaftliche Weise eine Tracht Prügel bekommst und sie dich dann gehen lassen?“

Sherlock biss sich so fest auf die Lippe, dass er Blut schmeckte aber er sagte nichts.

„Das war eine Frage, Sherlock.“ Bellte John, mit dem Schatten eines militärischen Befehls in der Stimme. „Antworte oder ich werde aus dieser Tür gehen und du wirst mich nicht wiederfinden.“

Sherlock sagte ihm nicht, dass Mycroft ihn überall finden konnte. Er sagte John nicht, dass er sich ihm wahrscheinlich vor die Füße werfen und wie ein Kleinkind an ihn klammern würde, bevor John es überhaupt zur Tür schaffte. Er öffnete die Augen, atmete tief durch und zwang die Wahrheit heraus. „Ich musste etwas tun. Nach Weihnachten. Ich musste…Ich musste Fortschritte machen, um näher zu dir zu kommen. Ich habe mich verkalkuliert.“

„Und du hast dich Foltern und verdammt noch mal _in Brand_ stecken lassen.“

„Das Feuer war von mir.“ Er schaute John kontinuierlich in die Augen – er würde sich dafür nicht schämen, konnte nicht bereuen was er getan hatte um sich selbst zu John zurückzubringen. „Ich bin aus dem Raum ausgebrochen in dem sie mich festhielten, hab das Genick meines Aufpassers gebrochen und hab das Gebäude in Brand gesteckt. Mycroft sagte mir, dass alle zwölf von ihnen eliminiert wurden. Ich kam raus bevor ich mich überzeugen konnte. Ich hatte einen sieben Kilometer Fußmarsch vor mir bevor mich Mycrofts Männer finden konnten, was leider ein paar der Verletzungen verschlimmert hat.“

„Verdammte Scheiße.“ John starrte für einen langen Moment an die Zimmerdecke, sichtbar versuchend die Fassung wieder zu erlangen. „War es das?“ fragte er endlich.

„Es war die letzte Zelle. Es ist noch nicht _zu Ende_ , noch nicht, aber die Gefahr für dich ist vorbei.“

„Und für dich?“

„Die körperliche Gefahr, _ja_.“ _Ehrlichkeit – du hast Ehrlichkeit versprochen._ „Es wird noch ein paar Wochen dauern bis ich offiziell von den Toten wieder auferstehen kann – Mycrofts Fähigkeit die Gesetze zu verbiegen, klappt besser wenn man nicht im Rampenlicht steht. Und vom jetzigen Stand der Dinge, bin ich immer noch ein Verdächtiger in mehreren hundert Morden.“

„Verdammt. Der Medienrummel wird die Hölle, oder?“

„Das spielt keine Rolle.“ Und das tat es nicht, jetzt nicht, weil John _hier_ war und nichts anderes spielte eine Rolle. Sherlock war nackt, im Zimmer war es kalt und John schaute immer noch bedrohlich ernst und es spielte keine Rolle, nichts davon, weil _John hier war_. Zuhörte.

Und beobachtend. Johns Gesicht machte einen langsamen Verlauf von Gesichtsausdrücken durch als er realisierte, dass Sherlocks Gedanken zu ihrer jetzigen Situation zurückgekehrt waren – Resignation, Realisation, Interesse und dann aussah wie ein _wildes Raubtier_ , was Gänsehaut auf Sherlocks Armen verursachte.

„Das ist es, oder?“ murmelte John, lief langsam um Sherlock herum und sein Blick war nur kurz davor Lüstern zu wirken. „Du möchtest wissen wie sehr ich dich will? _Hier_?“ Er fasste sich mit der Hand selbst in den Schritt und stieß in derber Weise in Sherlocks Richtung. „Eine echte Erektion, alles wegen dir. Gratuliere; Ich schätze ich bin wirklich Bi. Dachte nicht, das ich das wirklich… _bestätigen_ würde, in gewissermaßen.“

Sherlock blieb wie festgewachsen kerzengerade stehen, aber er verfolgte Johns Voranschreiten mit den Augen. Jedes mal wenn John hinter ihm stand und somit aus seinem Blickfeld, stellten sich die Haare in seinem Nacken auf und seine halb harte Erektion zuckte hoffnungsvoll. Nichts was aufgefallen wäre, würde er noch seinen Anzug tragen – aber das tat er nicht, er stand zitternd und nackt mitten im Wohnzimmer mit einem komplett angezogenen _abwägenden_ John Watson und verdammt, wenn ihn das nicht so sehr anturnte, dass nicht mal John es übersehen konnte.

John blieb stehen, direkt hinter ihm. Er wartete gefühlte Äonen, kein berühren, er _existierte_ nur, was Sherlocks ganzes Nervensystem zum schaudern brachte. Und dann fuhr er mit einem einzelnen Fingernagel von Sherlocks Steißbein bis hoch zu seinem Hinterkopf. Sherlock zog scharf die Luft ein und sein Kopf kippte nach hinten, als hätte er einen besonders heftigen Kinnhaken bekommen. Er konnte Johns dunkles Lachen hinter sich _fühlen._

„Es ist Zeit“, sagte John und verstärkte seinen Griff in Sherlocks Nacken, aber nicht so sehr, dass es schmerzte. „Wir gehen ins Bett und du und ich werden das jetzt in echt tun.“


	2. Chapter 2

Sie schafften es irgendwie in Sherlocks Schlafzimmer. Sherlock war sich über die Details nicht wirklich bewusst, denn neunundneunzig Prozent seines Gehirns befand sich in einer Spirale: Johns Berührung analysieren -> alle Zusammenhänge vergessen -> Neustarten -> wieder Johns Berührung analysieren. Die Bettdecke war schon zurückgeschlagen und das Laken darunter war glatt und Militärisch akkurat – Johns Werk und nicht Mrs. Hudsons. John hatte das hier geplant. Vorbereitet. Sherlock unterdrückte ein Zittern.

„Auf das Bett.“ John drängte Sherlock vorwärts und bedeutete ihm Wortlos sich auf dem Bauch liegend auf das Bett zu legen und fing dann an seinen eigenen Pullover und Shirt auszuziehen. Er schaute Sherlock nicht an während er sich auszog – sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, seine Augen auf die Wand gerichtet als würde er sich ganz normal umziehen. Sherlock drehte den Kopf zur Seite und schaute über seine Schulter ohne den Rest seines Körpers zu bewegen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er sprechen sollte, dass er etwas sagen sollte ( _aber_ _was?_ ), aber dies war ein todernster Ich-mache-keine-Gefangenen John und es war sein Auftritt. Alles was John wollte, konnte er haben – er war hier und danach zu fragen war das einzige Recht, welches Sherlock gehabt hatte. Mehr als er verdiente.

Zwei dumpfe Aufschläge und John hatte seine Schuhe ausgezogen und sie auf den Boden fallen lassen, dann ein Rascheln von Stoff und das unmissverständliche Geräusch eines Reißverschlusses. Sherlock versuchte die plötzlich aufkommenden Tränen wegzublinzeln, unerwartet und letztlich unkontrollierbar. _Alles was er möchte – wirklich alles-_

„Hey.“ John blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, sein Blick auf Sherlocks zu-viel-sagendem Gesicht. Er zog schnell die Hose aus (weiße Baumwoll Shorts die eng auf seinen Hüften saßen) und krabbelte auf das Bett. „Hey, hey, hey, Sherlock. Es ist okay.“

Johns sanfte Berührung an seiner Schulter sorgten nur dafür, dass die Tränen schneller erschienen. Es war lächerlich, vollkommen unlogisch darüber zu weinen – er hatte die Entscheidung getroffen, alles hinzunehmen was John wollte, es war beschlossen, also warum dieses überschüssige Tränensekret? Sein Körper war offensichtlich nicht im Einklang mit seinem Gehirn, aber Sherlock hatte absolut keine Ahnung was er dagegen tun sollte.

„Es tut mir Leid“, flüsterte John und legte sich neben Sherlock, legte einen Arm um ihn und sie lagen Haut an Haut von Schulter bis zur Hüfte da. „Zu viel? Scheiße – es war nicht meine Absicht, dich zu überwältigen. Rede mit mir, Sherlock.“

„Ich brauche… nur eine Minute.“ Sherlock unterdrückte den Drang seine Augen zu schließen und sein Gesicht an Johns Hals zu verbergen damit er seine Tränen nicht sah. „Dann kannst du weitermachen – ich brauche nur eine Minute.“

„Ich denke nicht, dass es das ist.“ John lächelte ein wenig, nahm seine Finger von Sherlocks Schulter und strich ihm sanft durch die Haare. „Es ist nicht das was du brauchst – was du brauchst ist, dass ich aufhöre so ein Arsch zu sein und ich anfange dich zu lesen so wie du es bei mir immer getan hast. Ich war so darauf fokussiert auf das was ich _dachte_ was passieren wird, dass ich nicht darauf geachtet habe _was_ passiert.“

„Es tut mir so leid“, flüsterte Sherlock. „Ich schulde es dir – du bist wütend und dazu hast du alles Recht. Erst musste ich dich belügen, damit du, solange du in Gefahr warst, glaubtest dass ich tot sei, aber nach dem Feuer, ich… ich hätte dir die Wahrheit sagen können in unseren online Chats aber ich _tat es nicht_. Ich konnte mit der Vorstellung nicht umgehen, dass du mich zurückweisen könntest und einfach gehst und ich hätte keine Ausreden gehabt dich wieder zu sehen. Ich war überzeugt, dass es in Ordnung sei, das du nicht wütend sein würdest, wenn sich herausstellte das Ich William war, aber ich… ich wusste es. Und ich werde nehmen was immer ich von dir bekomme, jetzt. Den netten oder den wütenden oder den zornigen. Ich muss einfach wissen, dass die Möglichkeit besteht, dass du mir irgendwann vergeben kannst. Eventuell.“

John zog sich plötzlich zurück, drehte sich auf die Seite und brachte eine Handbreit Platz zwischen sie. „Du denkst wirklich, dass ich das tun würde, Sherlock? Das ich Sex dazu benutze um dich zu bestrafen? Ich würde nie… _verdammte Scheiße_.“ Er schloss die Augen und stieß die Luft heftig aus.

„Du wärst nicht der erste“, sagte Sherlock sanft.

„Yeah, dass dachte ich mir und es macht mich _noch mehr_ zu einem Arsch weil ich darauf nicht selbst gekommen bin.“ John streckte seine Hand nach Sherlocks Gesicht aus, zögerte und strich dann mit den Fingerspitzen sanft über Sherlocks geprellte Wange. „Ich verzeihe dir, okay,“ murmelte er. „Aber ich bin immer noch wütend – _das_ wird so schnell nicht vorbeigehen – aber ich weiß, dass du Du bist und dass du so immer sein wirst und das ist okay. Lass es uns ein bisschen langsamer angehen, okay?“

Sherlock nickte, nicht willens darauf zu bauen dass seine Stimme funktionierte. Stattdessen stupste er sein Gesicht fester gegen Johns Finger und John umfing Sherlocks Kinn mit der Hand und seine Fingerspitzen pressten sich schön warm gegen dessen Schläfe.

„Darf ich dich jetzt küssen?“ flüsterte John.

 _Oh Gott, ja_ _._ Sherlock stürzte vor so gut er konnte in dieser Position und presste seine Lippen auf Johns, mit etwas mehr Enthusiasmus als Raffinesse. Er konnte Johns ungläubiges Lachen wegen diesen Angriff fühlen, seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln ehe er sich darauf konzentrierte den Kuss mit erheblich mehr Technik als Sherlock gezeigt hatte zu erwidern. Es war absolut wunderbar. Johns Brust war warm dort wo sie seine eigene berührte, sein Mund gleichzeitig sanft, überredend und verlockend. Sherlock gab es auf zu versuchen die eingehenden Reize zu organisieren und akzeptierte einfach die Überflutung von allem, der Geschmack und die Gerüche und die Geräusche und das ach-so-tolle Gefühl von Johns Händen und Haut und Zunge und Zähne und sein Atem, der sanft über Sherlocks Gesicht strich als er sich von ihm trennte damit beide Luft holen konnten.

„Gut?“ fragte John mit einem leicht schiefen Lächeln.

Sherlock schluckte und starrte ihn an. Da war _so viel neues_ über John in dieser Handlung – wenn er das doch nur aufteilen, es abspeichern und später Stück für Stück untersuchen könnte-

„Hey“, sagte John und holte Sherlocks Aufmerksamkeit zurück. „Du sagtest du wolltest, dass ich die Führung beim Küssen übernehme und du würdest übernehmen wenn wir zu dem… naja, anderen Teil kämen.“

„Die Anal Penetration, Frottage und andere nur-Homosexuelle Formen des Koitus.“

John errötete etwas, aber er lehnte die Idee auch nicht sofort ab. „Yeah, das“, murmelte er. „Ich mein, wir müssen heute Abend nichts tun, wenn du nicht möchtest-„

„John.“ Sherlock drehte sich auf die Seite um ihn anzuschauen und damit John seine sehr offensichtliche Erektion sehen konnte. „Du kennst mich – ich möchte immer _alles_ tun. Alles auf ein mal. Da sind so viele Fakten über dich, bei denen ich nie die Chance hatte sie einzusammeln und ich vermutete, dass ich das auch nicht würde. Ich gebe dir alles von mir – mein Körper ist nur eine Hülle, ich weiß dass habe ich dir schon tausend mal gesagt, aber ich möchte dir auch meinen Verstand geben. Alles was für mich wichtig ist. Ich werde nicht mal versuchen zu erraten was du heute Abend von mir möchtest, aber was immer es ist – du kannst es haben. Alles davon.“

John blinzelte, ein mal, zwei mal. Dann legte er seine warmen Hände an Sherlocks Oberkörper und zog Sherlock auf sich drauf. Johns Arme schlängelten sich um Sherlocks Schultern und hielten ihn fest und zwangen ihn sein ganzes Gewicht auf Johns Brust zu legen. So lagen sie für mehrere Sekunden, bevor Sherlock sich endlich dazu durchrang in der Umarmung zu entspannen (weil es definitiv das war, neu und komfortabel und schön).

„Alles was ich von dir wollte war nicht tot zu sein.“ sagte John leise gegen Sherlocks Hals, seine Stimme seltsam uneben. „Der Rest ergibt sich von alleine.“


	3. Chapter 3

Umarmen war schön, entschied Sherlock. John war wunderbar fest unter ihm und die Annehmlichkeit dieser Berührung stand in keinem Verhältnis zu der eigentlichen Fühlbarkeit und Temperaturempfindlichkeit gegen Sherlocks Haut. Sherlock hob schließlich seinen Kopf von Johns Brust und traute sich einen weiteren Blick in sein Gesicht zu werfen.

 

„Das ist neu für dich.“ bemerkte John.

 

Sherlock bemühte sich nicht das mit einer Antwort zu würdigen. Sein Mangel an Erfahrung war wahrscheinlich sowieso Offensichtlich. _(Erfahrungen jemanden zu Ficken, ja. Erfahrungen gefickt zu werden, ja. Erfahrungen des wirklichen Mitfühlens; nicht wirklich.)_

„Ehm.“ John bewegte sich etwas, was sofort die Aufmerksamkeit darauf richtete, obwohl sie gerade einen ruhigen Moment hatten, beide auf dem Weg waren eine ausgewachsene Erektion zu bekommen und Johns weiße Baumwoll Shorts das einzige waren dessen Penis von Sherlocks nacktem Bauch zu trennen. „Sherlock, möchtest du…“

 

 _„Ja.“_ , unterbrach ihn Sherlock und stürzte sich wieder auf ihn um seine Frage mit einem Kuss zu ertränken. Weil er es konnte. Weil John ihn _lassen_ würde. Weil John den Kuss erwiderte, Zunge und Lippen schlossen darauf wie viel Erfahrung er hatte Frauen zu küssen die alle _nicht Sherlock_ waren, was kein guter Gedankengang war den Sherlocks Verstand gerade ging, aber er war Johns erster Männlicher Kuss und das war eine viel schönere Vorstellung. Sherlock stöhnte in Johns Mund und genoss es, wie selbst das kleine Anzeichen der Kapitulation einen spürbaren Effekt darauf hatten wie John sich unter ihm bewegte. Sherlocks eigene Erektion war gegen Johns Shorts gepresst, irgendwo in der Nähe seiner linken Hüfte, aber es war genug Reibung vorhanden damit es sich wunderbar anfühlte wenn John sich bewegte und mit den Hüften wackelte, dann griff er mit beiden Händen nach Sherlocks Hüften und zog ihn runter, und drückte ihre Becken aneinander-

 

„Sag mir.“ Murmelte John und brach den Kuss nur soweit damit er Sprechen konnte. „Sag mir was du möchtest.“

 

 _„Dich.“_ Sherlock lehnte sich wieder runter um den Kuss weiterzuführen, doch John stoppte ihn mit einer Hand gegen Sherlocks Brust.

„Etwas präziser.“ Verlangte er. „Wir können nicht – Ich möchte das hier nicht ruinieren in dem ich Mutmaße. Wir haben die ganze Zeit seitdem wir zusammenleben Mutmaßungen über den jeweils anderen angestellt. Ich möchte, dass du es mir sagst, in Worten.“

 

 _Oh._ Das war anders. Und überraschenderweise logisch, wenn man ihre jetzige Position betrachtete. Sherlock musste sich bemühen sein Gehirn dazu zu zwingen wieder den Anschein einer Vernunft einzunehmen. Da war vieles was er sagen konnte über das was er „wollte“, sowohl auf kurze Sicht als auf lange Sicht, aber Johns Reaktion auf diese Art von Zugeständnissen wäre sehr abhängig von seinem Gemütszustand und Sherlock war sich nicht wirklich sicher ob er John richtig lesen konnte. Nicht jetzt. John war so wütend gewesen, so _entschlossen_ sich nicht wieder von Sherlock manipulieren zu lassen-

 

„Du bist immer noch wütend.“ Bemerkte Sherlock.

 

John blinzelte – das war wohl mehr aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen als er erwartet hatte – aber dann seufzte er und nickte. „Ich kann es nicht einfach abschalten, Sherlock. Du hast mich belogen – die größte Lüge die es gibt – und selbst wenn ich dir glaube, dass du so etwas nicht noch mal tun möchtest, heißt es nicht, dass du es _nicht wirst_. Ich kann dich lieben und ich will dich und trotzdem immer noch wütend auf dich sein. Die Emotionen sind nicht gegenseitig auszuschließen.“

 

„Du…“ Sherlock kam es vor als wäre die ganze Luft aus seinen Lungen entflohen. „Du liebst mich?“

 

Johns langsames lächeln war als würde die Sonne an einem kühlen morgen über dem Horizont aufgehen „Ich liebe dich, du Idiot.“ Flüsterte er und küsste Sherlocks Nasenspitze. „Ich liebe dich als William und als Sherlock und als Holmes und ich könnte vielleicht überredet werden den ‚Scott‘ Teil auch zu lieben.“ Träge streckte er sich und diese Bewegung wogte Sherlocks Körper auf seinem eigenen als würde er nichts wiegen. „Du hast immer noch nicht gesagt, was du heute Abend möchtest. Ich ertappe mich bei der Hoffnung, dass es etwas ist, das verlangt, dass ich endlich diese Shorts ausziehe.“

 

 _Oh Gott_. Sherlock schluckte hart wegen dem Gefühl wie ihre Körper aneinander rieben, selbst durch das robuste Material. „Darf ich es tun?“, fragte er, wobei seine Stimme eher nach einem Reibeisen klang, anstatt nach geschmolzener Schokolade so wie er es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte.

 

„Wenn du möchtest.“ John streckte die Arme über den Kopf, präsentierte die Muskeln auf seiner leicht behaarten Brust, bevor er die Arme wieder senkte und mit den Fingern durch Sherlocks Locken strich. „Ich hab eigentlich angenommen, dass du mich von oben bis unten Katalogisieren würdest. Um Daten zu erfassen.“

 

Sherlock hielt es nicht mehr aus zu warten – er fing Johns Mund mit einem kleinen grunzen der Verzweiflung ein, der sich aber ohne Umschweife zu einem stöhnen verwandelte als John geschickt die Kontrolle über den Kuss übernahm und ihm mehr Daten gab als er auf einmal aufnehmen konnte. Nach unzähligen Minuten brach John den Kuss und neigte den Kopf nach hinten – eine deutliche Einladung für Sherlock seine Aufmerksamkeit weiter runter zu verlegen, zu der dünnen Haut an Johns Hals und die Möglichkeit sich von dessen Schlüsselbein bis hin zum Brustbein runter zu küssen. Das Narbengewebe von Johns Schusswunde stand deutlich hervor, Weiß, böse aussehend und runzelig, gegen die gold-gebräunte Haut seiner Brust. Also, nicht nur die Afghanische Sonne – John war leicht von oben bis unten gebräunt, ein natürliches Pigment seines Hauttones welches nicht mal im Februar verschwand. Die Haare auf seiner Brust hatten fast dieselbe Farbe wie die Haare auf seinem Kopf, dick genug dass sie Sherlock im Gesicht kitzelten wenn er küsse durch sie hindurch verteilte, aber nicht genug um die Beweise von zu vielen Sorgen, zu viel Stress-Futtern, aus Stress nichts essen und zu wenig Bewegung zu überdecken. Nicht annähernd so Muskulös wie John gewesen war, nicht so wie auf den Bildern aus seiner Armeezeit, welche er immer in der Bibel ganz oben in seinem Kleiderschrank versteckt hatte. Besorgt um _ihn_.

 

„Es tut mir leid.“ Flüsterte Sherlock und drückte einen Kuss auf die weiche Haut von Johns Bauch. „Ich habe es nicht bemerkt. Es tut mir so leid.“

 

„Mmh?“ John hatte seinen Kopf angewinkelt und lächelte träge zu ihm runter.

 

„Ich habe angenommen, dass du in der Lage wärst mich zu löschen. Zu vergessen.“

 

„Und hat das bei dir geklappt?“, fragte John leise.

 

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf, seine Nase strich dabei über Johns Bauchnabel. „Ich konnte es nicht verkraften es zu versuchen.“

 

„Na, da haben wir es.“ John stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen und Sherlocks Gesicht besser sehen zu können. „Wirst du dich da noch weiter runter arbeiten?“ Er stieß ein mal die Hüften nach oben in einem nicht-so-zarten Hinweis das er der einzige war der noch etwas trug. „Ich frag nur.“

 

„Ich…“ Sherlock schloss die Augen, lehnte sich etwas zurück damit er _denken_ konnte ohne Johns Penis in der Zunge-raus-und-lecken-Reichweite zu haben. „Du fragtest, was ich möchte.“

 

„Yeah. Und du hörst dich so an, als versuchtest du gerade die Courage aufzubringen um zu sagen, dass du keinen Sex möchtest.“

 

„Nein.“ Sherlock wurde fast Ohnmächtig bei dem Gedanken.“ „Ich will! Ich… will nur, dass du ganz und gar selbstsüchtig bist. Nur dieses eine mal.“

 

John wurde still unter ihm und Sherlock war sich sofort sicher, dass er das falsche gesagt hatte. Aber John hielt nur für ein paar Sekunden den Atem an, (zwei, drei, vier, vier und ein halb) bevor er sie mit einem kräftigen Stoß wieder herausließ. „Ich möchte nicht wütend auf dich sein, Sherlock.“, sagte er leise. Die Sache auf den Punkt bringen, so typisch von ihm. „Ich könnte vielleicht nicht in der Lage sein es komplett abzustellen, selbst wenn ich es wollte, aber ich kann nicht einfach-„

 

„Bitte“, unterbrach ihn Sherlock. „Als ich das erste mal herein kam – was dachtest du da?“

 

John schaute ihm unentwegt in die Augen. „Das ich dir glauben wollte, dass du mir die Wahrheit sagst, aber ich nicht sicher sein konnte. Und das ich es genau wissen musste.“

 

„Du warst wütend.“

 

„Yeah.“ John klang ein wenig traurig. „Ja, das ist wahr. Ich hätte es nicht an dir auslassen sollen.“

 

„Ich will, dass du es tust.“ Sherlock schaute hoch zur Decke und versuchte ihm in den richtigen Worten zu sagen was er wollte. Was er _brauchte._ „Du hast das Recht wütend zu sein, und ich kann nicht – ich bin schlecht in Entschuldigungen. John. Das weißt du. Und ich will es. Ich will dich in mir haben und ich will, dass du dir nimmst was du willst und dir keine Sorgen darum machst, ob du „gut genug“ bist, oder ob du mich mit deinen Sexuellen Kenntnissen beeindruckt hast. Ich muss dir das geben. Ich bin hergekommen, vorbereitet um dir alles zu geben – also, das ist es.“ Er setzte sich auf, spreizte die Hände und entblößte John seinen Körper. „Du weißt, dass ich dies nicht ‚tue‘, aber ich möchte es. Für dich. Ich möchte mich selbst häuten, dich in mir alles durcheinanderbringen lassen, dich mit meinem Verstand, meinem Herz und keinem Körper herumpfuschen lassen wie auch immer du möchtest. Weil du wissen musst, dass ich… das deine Gefühle erwidert werden.“ Er wollte den Blick senken um zu sehen wie John reagierte, aber er wusste nicht wie er es verkraften sollte, wenn Johns Blick angewidert aussah. Sherlock behielt seine Augen abgewendet, seine offene Haltung und wartete.

 

Das war auch der Grund wieso er überrascht zusammenzuckte, als er Johns Lippen fühlte die sich sanft gegen sein Brustbein drückten. „Ich liebe dich auch.“ murmelte John. „Wenn du dir sicher bist, das es das ist, was du möchtest.“

 

Sherlock nickte stumm.

 

„Na dann.“

 

Im einen Moment kniete Sherlock mehr oder weniger über Johns ausgestreckten Körper, im nächsten Moment hat John sie beide in einer fließenden Bewegung umgedreht und stützte sich mit einem Arm über ihn und presste seine Hüften runter in die Matratze. Sherlock zog die Luft ein wegen der Plötzlichkeit und wegen der eindeutigen Steigerung der _Lust_ die durch ihn hindurch strömte und die ihn mit einem erneuten Schmerz in seinem bereits harten Schwanz zurückließ. Um zu reagieren war er viel zu überrascht, selbst als John mit seiner freien Hand an Sherlocks Seite hochfuhr und dessen Arme nacheinander über seinen Kopf auf das Bett drückte.

 

„Arme nicht bewegen.“, flüsterte John. „Lass mich dich schmecken.“

 

Sherlock ließ seine Arme wo sie waren, Handflächen nach oben, welche die Finger fast berührten und auf der Bettdecke liegend und nur so weit entfernt, dass er in der Lage wäre das kitzeln seiner Haare an seinen Handgelenken zu spüren. Diese Position ließ seine Brust mit einem offenen und entblößten Gefühl zurück – ein Gefühl das sich noch verstärkte, als John seinen Kopf runterbeugte und ihn an Sherlocks Halsbeuge _vergrub_.

 

„Wollte ich schon immer mal tun.“, murmelte John, knabberte und saugte und schenkte den Knutschflecken die er hinterließ nur wenig Aufmerksamkeit. „Dieser verfluchte Schal – manchmal habe ich versucht mir vorzustellen, dass du ihn trägst um die Male zu verdecken die ich einen Tag zuvor dort hinterlassen habe. Dass es ein Geheimnis zwischen nur uns beiden wäre, denn obwohl uns alle deshalb geneckt haben, wären wir die einzigen gewesen, die die Wahrheit kannten.“

 

„Du darfst.“, stöhnte Sherlock. „Tu es.“

 

„Oh, das werde ich.“ John biss Sherlock in die Stelle zwischen Hals und Schulter – nicht fest genug, dass es Blutete, nicht ganz, aber definitiv genug, dass eine deutliche Abbildung von Zähnen zurückblieb. Eine vorrübergehende Zahnabbildung von _John_ , nur ihm, kein anderer, den Sherlock mit sich herumtragen konnte bis er verschwand. Sherlock nahm sich vor ihn tätowieren zu lassen bevor er verschwand, sich John Zahnabdrücke dauerhaft in die Haut ätzen zu lassen-

 

Aber jetzt glitt John tiefer, nippte und leckte über Sherlocks Brust, schabte mit den Zähnen über die Brustwarzen, und Sherlock wollte _schmerzhaft_ dringend, dass seine Erektion etwas Aufmerksamkeit bekam. Er wimmerte und schob seine Hüften in einer klagenden Geste nach oben, aber John gab ihm einen nicht-ganz-sanften Klapps genau auf sein Becken. „Warte bis ich dort hinkomme.“, kommandierte er.

 

Sherlock gab nach, aber er biss sich auf die Unterlippe um die peinlichen Geräusche zu dämpfen die er von sich gab, obwohl er und da war er sich sicher, seiner Stimme nicht erlaubt hatte sie von sich zu geben.

 

John schenkte Sherlocks Bauchnabel besondere Aufmerksamkeit – stupste mit seiner Zunge hinein, strich mit seinen Händen von dessen Brust runter zum Bauch und über die Hüften bis Sherlocks ganze Welt sich nur noch auf _John_ reduziert hatte, seine Wärme und Berührung und sein Atem der über seine Haut strich. John hob den Kopf und warf ihm einen sadistisch boshaftes Grinsen zu, rutschte ein Stück weiter runter und nahm Sherlocks Schwanz bis zur Wurzel in seinen Mund.

 

“ _Oh! John! Prends-moi avec ta grosse bite! Baise-moi, John, s’il te plaît._ _Baise-moi._ ” Sherlock schlug die Augen zu und stöhnte – er würde sich nie trauen diese Dinge auf Englisch zu sagen, aber in Französisch gingen sie ihm leichter von der Zunge. Er brauchte alles, dass John ihn _unterwarf_ , brauchte John auf sich und in sich und _scheiße_ , die Weise wie John gerade seine Zunge kreisen ließ während er saugte-

 

„Verdammt, dass ist heiß.“ murmelte John und ließ nur soweit von ihm ab, dass er Sprechen konnte. „Nur zu, mach ruhig weiter und rede so viel in Französisch mit mir wie du möchtest, wenn du dich damit besser fühlst – ich werde kein Wort verstehen. Keine Gefahr von mir, dass ich was verstehen werde oder zu irgendwas einwillige.“ Er umfing Sherlocks Schwanz wieder mit seinen Lippen, sank dann soweit er konnte herunter und kam dann sehr langsam wieder hoch, bis er die Eichel mit einem hörbaren _pop_ rausrutschen ließ. „Rede weiter – flehe darum. Ich weiß aus zuverlässiger Quelle, dass du noch nie für etwas in deinem Leben gefleht hast.“

 

 _Putain_. John bewegte sich noch weiter runter, leckte und liebkoste Sherlocks Hoden und sah dabei so entspannt aus, obwohl er vorher noch nie die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte sowas zu tun. Sherlock warf seinen Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen (achtsam seine Hände dort zu lassen, wo John sie hingetan hatte) und versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren jetzt noch nicht zu kommen. “ _Tu m’as tué,_ ” stöhnte er. “ _Tu as pris mon cœur et tu l’as disséqué et maintenant je meurs avec le goût de tes lèvres sur les miennes._ ”

 

„Mmmhh,“ gab John von sich und strich mit den Händen über die empfindliche Stelle wo Sherlocks Oberschenkel und Becken zusammenliefen. Hoch und runter, von außen nach innen. „Ich kann es nicht erwarten in dir zu sein, dich eng um meinen Schwanz zu spüren. Mein erstes Mal mit einem Mann. Ich würde ja vorschlagen, dass du mir ein paar Hinweise gibst, aber, naja…“ Plötzlich ließ er seine Hände unter Sherlocks Schenkel wandern und forderte dessen Beine aufrecht und durch diese neue Position entstand ein ganz neuer Zugang zu seinen Hoden und Perineum. „Ich habe ein wenig recherchiert. Und eigentlich mag ich deine Stimme wenn du in Französisch vor dir her quasselst.“ Er beugte sich runter und leckte langsam alles was er erreichen konnte bis ganz nach oben zu Sherlocks Schwanz. „Das _bitte_ habe ich erkannt.“, fügte er hinzu.

 

“ _Je prierais mille fois pour ne pas que tu t’arrêtes_ ,” gab Sherlock zu. “ _S’il te plaît, John._ ”

 

„Merk dir den Gedanke.“ John setzte sich auf – die Abwesenheit seiner Berührung wie ein körperlicher Schmerz – und wühlte einhändig in der Schublade neben dem Bett für-

 

 _Oh_. Sherlock sagte kein Wort laut, aber John las den Gesichtsausdruck ganz einfach von seinem Gesicht.

 

„Ich war schockiert, dass du sowas hier vorher noch nicht hattest.“ sagte John mit einem leichten schmunzeln, als er den Deckel der Tube öffnete und sich etwas von dem Gleitgel auf den rechten Zeigefinger schmierte. „Du wusstest bereits, dass ich es vorbereitet hatte – ich habe gesehen wie du das Bettlaken analysiert hast als wir reinkamen.“ Er ließ sich wieder zwischen Sherlocks Beinen nieder und strich beruhigend mit der anderen Hand über Sherlocks Oberschenkel. „Das ist es was du möchtest, richtig?“

 

“ _S’il te plaît_ ,” wiederholte Sherlock.

 

„Also gut.“ John fing langsam und sanft an, umkreiste mit dem Finger ein paar mal Sherlocks Loch, bevor er nur die Spitze reingleiten ließ und Sherlocks Körper Zeit gab um sich daran zu gewöhnen. Es war Ewigkeiten her, seitdem Sherlock das letzte mal eine Anal Penetration bekommen hatte – es war nichts was für eine erstmalige Begegnung gut geeignet war, und meistens gab es kein zweites Mal – aber John war vorsichtig und seine andere Hand strich mit langsamen kreisenden Bewegungen über Sherlocks Bauch und Sherlock kam nicht umhin sich durch dieses Gefühl zu entspannen. John glitt tiefer, drehte dabei ein wenig, bis sein Finger mühelos rein und rausglitt und Sherlock seine Hüften nicht mehr davon abhalten konnte zu zucken.

 

“ _Mets-m'en un de plus!_

„Ich nehme einfach an, das heißt ‚mehr‘.“ gab John mit einem Grinsen von sich und fügte einen zweiten Finger hinzu.

 

Sherlock stöhnte und zwang seinen Körper sich zu entspannen. John war äußerst vorsichtig – keines Wegs überraschend, er war Arzt, er war gut darin die wortlosen Hinweise seiner Patienten zu lesen-

 

„ _Oh_.“ Sherlocks Augen flogen auf.

 

„Hab’s gefunden.“ gab John mit Stolzer Stimme von sich. „Das gefällt dir, nicht?“

 

“ _Oui!_ _Maintenant, John. Baise-moi! Enfonce-moi ta grosse bite dans le cul_.” Sherlock wusste, dass er allein bei dem Gedanken, dass John ihn verstehen könnte errötete, aber Johns kluge Finger waren unbarmherzig, dehnten und bearbeiteten sein Loch und bei jedem dritten oder vierten hineinstoßen streiften sie die Prostata und dann war Sherlock wirklich am Plappern, lange Fäden von Wörtern ohne jeglicher Bedeutung, er blieb nicht mal bei einer bestimmten Sprache als er aufschrie und stöhnte und flehte, dass John _ihn doch endlich fickte_.

 

„Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, weißt du?“ knurrte John, zog seine Finger heraus und zog sich endlich die Shorts aus. „ _Ficken_ ist das einzige Wort welches ich in ein dutzend Sprachen kenne und ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass du sie gerade alle gebraucht hast.“ Er brachte sich in Stellung, Fingerspitzen gruben sich so hart in Sherlocks Hüften, dass sie Male hinterlassen würden, dann hielt er inne. „Letzte Chance um nein zu sagen.“

 

„John, _fick mich_ einfach, verdammt!“

 

„Na, _dass_ war absolut klar.“ John zog Sherlocks Bein hoch auf seine gute Schulter, stützte sich mit den Händen zu beiden Seiten von Sherlocks Brust auf die Matratze – mit starren Armen um sein Gewicht zu tragen – und drang langsam in ihn ein.

 

Beide seufzten gleichzeitig vor Erleichterung, Sherlock legte sein anderes Bein um Johns Hüfte und hakte seine Ferse über Johns Rücken – diese schiefe Position war keinesfalls perfekt, aber sie gab John Raum zum Manövrieren und sie legte keinen übermäßigen Druck auf seine Narbe. Was noch wichtiger war, es ließ John noch tiefer in ihn eindringen, eine Bewegung die beide stöhnen ließ als John ganz in ihm war und seine Schamhaare Sherlocks Hoden berührten.

 

„So eng.“ stöhnte John. „Verdammt, Sherlock. Ich werde nicht lange durchhalten.“

 

Sherlock war sich nicht sicher ob er nicht schon gekommen war – irgendwo zwischen dem Moment, als die Spitze von Johns Schwanz sein Loch berührte und während John ganz in ihm eindrang, war sein vielbeschäftigtes Gehirn komplett und wohlig _leer_ geworden. Alles was übrig war, war das Wissen, dass John – _sein John_ – sprichwörtlich _in ihm_ war und das Sherlock dafür verantwortlich war, dass er stöhnte und zitterte und nicht irgendeine Namenlose und Gesichtslose angehende Freundin. Sondern _er._ Sherlocks Penis lag vernachlässigt zwischen ihnen, geschwollen und fast lila und so schmerzhaft, aber John hatte gesagt, er solle seine Hände dort lassen wo sie waren und eigentlich sollte er nicht derjenige sein der Anweisungen gab-

 

 _„Touche-moi_ ,” flehte Sherlock. " _J'ai besoin que tu me touches, rien qu'un peu, John, je vais jouir tellement fort quand tu me toucheras, le plus fort que j'ai jamais joui._ ”

 

John stieß noch ein mal, zwei mal zu, legte dann seine warme Hand um Sherlock und stieß tief hinein und _putain_ , das war es. Sherlock krümmte sich mit einem stummen Schrei und spritzte über seine eigene Brust ab. Nur am Rande bekam er mit wie John sich über ihm versteifte, mit sich selbst murmelte (fluchte?), dann kam John ebenfalls in langen Strömen dessen Pulsieren er förmlich in seinem Körper _spüren_ konnte. Er zog sich zurück, ließ sich auf Sherlock plumpsen und die Sauerei zwischen ihnen kümmerte ihn absolut kein bisschen und umfasste so viel von Sherlocks Oberkörper wie er erreichen konnte.

 

„Das war großartig.“, atmete er gegen die eine Seite von Sherlocks Kiefer und drückte ihm einen trägen Kuss auf. „Absolut großartig.“

 

Sherlock ließ seine Beine auf das Bett plumpsen und kümmerte sich nicht darum, als er die Kontrolle der Muskeln in seinen Gliedern wiedererlangte. „Du weißt schon, dass du das laut sagst?“ murmelte er. Er konnte Johns Grinsen an seinem Hals spüren.

 

„Entschuldigung – soll ich es lassen?“ flüsterte John.

 

„Nein, es ist okay.“ _Es ist so viel besser als okay._

„Mmmmhh.“ John kuschelte sich an, sein Gewicht eine willkommene Wärme trotz der seltsamen Klebrigkeit an Sherlocks Hintern. „Ich habe einen Plan, weißt du.“

 

„Hast du?“

 

„Mmmmhhh. In ein paar Minuten werde ich aufstehen, für uns beiden einen Waschlappen holen damit du dich nicht zu bewegen brauchst. Und ich werde dich sauber machen, und mich, und dann werden wir unter die Bettdecke krabbeln und dann werden wir in der Löffelchenstellung solange schlafen wie wir normalerweise brauchen um uns zu erholen und dann tun wir es noch mal.“

 

„ _Oh_.“ Sherlocks Körper war definitiv noch nicht so bald bereit für eine weitere Runde, aber sein Verstand hatte keine Probleme viele neue Interessante Bilder heraufzubeschwören. „Und morgen?“

 

John hob nur so weit den Kopf um Sherlock in die Augen sehen zu können. „Wie lange glaubst du, wird dein Bruder brauchen um deinen Namen reinzuwaschen?“

 

 _Gott, ich will nicht über Mycroft nachdenken, während ich nackt mit John im Bett liege_. „Er sagte höchstwahrscheinlich ein paar Wochen.“

 

„Gut.“ John drückte Sherlock einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. „Weil ich den Kühlschrank aufgefüllt und von der Klinik freigenommen habe, und soweit alle wissen, bin ich im Urlaub in Brighton um etwas Zeit für mich alleine zu haben. Ich dachte mir, dass wir uns entweder in die Matratze vögeln würden oder, dass ich Zeit bräuchte um ein gebrochenes Herz gesund zu pflegen. Und ich bevorzuge wirklich die erste Option.“

 

Sherlocks Kehle wurde eng. _Und zu denken, dass ich das hier fast verloren hätte…_ Er schlang die Arme um John, erwiderte die Umarmung und drückte bis er fühlte wie seine eigenen Tränen drohten ihm über die Wangen zu laufen.

 

„Ich liebe dich auch, John.“ flüsterte er. „Ich liebe dich auch.“


End file.
